deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Itachi Uchiha
Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Itachi Uchiha is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Ulquiorra Cifer from the anime/manga series; Bleach, and Itachi Uchiha from the anime/manga series; Naruto. Description Bleach vs. Naruto. Today two characters from an anime/manga, who are members of a terrorist organization, who are known to express no emotions, are going to battle each other to the death to see who is superior. But which will survive; The Cuatro Espada, or Sasuke's Older Brother? Interlude Boomstick: Here's a question for you to answer; Who the needs emotions? They constantly make life a living Hell. Some people can get angry very easily, while there are those who can be so happy, that they can be so goddamn annoying. Wiz: I see what you're going with, but without emotions, we wouldn't feel emotions like compassion or love. Boomstick: You just fucking with us aren't you? Wiz:....... Yeah I was! Emotions fucking suck, and these two emos are prime examples of expressing no emotions. Boomstick: Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. Wiz: And Itachi Uchiha, member of the Akatsuki, and older brother of Sasuke Uchiha. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Ulquiorra Cifer (Ulquiorra's theme plays) Wiz: Sōsuke Aizen is one of the most dangerous antagonist in the Bleach Universe. He alone managed to manipulate everyone around him to ultimately achieve his goals. Boomstick: And through some complicated events, he also managed to create an entire army consisting of these undead creatures known as Arrancars. All of them are dangerous in their own right, as not only do most of them wield swords for combat, but nearly all of them also have an alternate, more stronger form. Wiz: But out of all of them, only ten of them became the top ranked of the Arrancar. These ten were known as the Espada. The 10 are known to have immense spiritual pressure, and have a tattoo of their rank somewhere on their body. Boomstick: But the one we are going to talk about is Espada number 4; the emo Espada himself, and the palest Arrancar ever; Ulquiorra Cifer! Wiz: Not much is known about Ulquiorra's past. All is really known is that when he was a hollow, he always felt alone and an outcast, since the hollows around him were all black, and he was born all white. Boomstick: That's a bit racist don't you think? Wiz: Well... kinda. But the thing is, Hollows are commonly ink-black with a white hollow mask for a face. In Ulquiorra's case he was born all white, despite him, technically not being albino. Boomstick: But while he was wandering the deserts of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra came across a tree of all things. But this was no ordinary tree. No, no, no! This tree was all white, and it had lots and lots of razor sharp spikes. Feeling some kind of spiritual connection or some shit like that, Ulquiorra literally sank into the tree, resulting in his mask getting partially destroyed. When this happened, Ulquiorra was finally at peace. Wiz: That is, until Sōsuke Aizen managed to, somehow find him and recruited Ulquiorra in his Arrancar army. Boomstick: So, was he drafted into Aizen's army, or was he offered to join in which Ulquiorra accepted? Wiz: Don't look at me. It's never explained. But aside from that Ulquiorra proved to be a very strong Arrancar, and managed to become the 4th ranked Espada in Aizen's army. Boomstick: And speaking of which, Ulquiorra is one of the highest Spiritual Pressures of all Arrancar. But this raises the question; what the hell is "spiritual pressure"? Wiz: Well, in the Bleach Universe, "Spiritual Pressure" is actually referred to as "Reiatsu". Reiatsu is the physical force and pressure that a person’s Reiryoku creates when released. Boomstick: And what the hell is a "Reir-" Uh.... "Reir-y.."... Wiz: Reiryoku? Boomstick: Hey, I almost had it! Wiz: Right.... Anyway, Reiryoku is, in the simplest way I can explain it, a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Boomstick: This is sounding very Force-ish. Is there any type of midichlorians that are connected to this Reiatsu? Wiz: NO! And thank God! Anyway, because Ulquiorra is the 4th ranked Espada, it only makes sense that his Reiatsu is pretty damn high. In fact, his Reiastu is apparently so high, that if releases his full power, it could potentially destroy Aizen's castle. More on that later. Boomstick: And much like any other Arrancar, Ulquiorra can use his Spiritual Pressure to use various abilities. One of them includes firing a large blast of energy known as a Cero. Wiz: Now the thing about Ceros is that it come in all forms of color, with red bring a common color, and how one fires them. For example, the Espada before Ulquiorra known as Nnoitra Gilga, can fire a yellow Cero, and fire it at the tip of his tongue. But in Ulquiorra's case, he fires a light green Cero from his finger tips. Boomstick: There's also the faster, but sadly, weaker version of Cero Ulquiorra can fire, known as Bala. Not only that, but Ulquiorra can partially teleport thanks to this ability known as Sonído, hardened his skin thanks to Hierro.... and he can hover, and even fly. But to be fair, nearly every character in the Bleach universe can do that. Wiz: But don't let his small size fool you. Despite him being one of the more shorter Espada, with only the 2nd ranked Espada being shorter than him, Ulquiorra is surprisingly strong. As he was able to hold back someone like Yammy, who I might add is a bit over 7'6", with one arm. Other abilities include creating rifts to other worlds, both as a means to enter and exit the human world, and can even broadcast events that are occurring right at this moment using that same ability. Boomstick: Plus, there's the fact that he can RIP HIS FUCKING EYE OUT OF HIS SOCKET, CRUSH IT, AND show events that he had witnessed!! Mother of God! Now, you maybe be asking yourself, if he did rip his eye out, how does he still have that eye of his? Well... Wiz: That's thanks to his regenerative capabilities. As far as we're aware, Ulquiorra is the only Arrancar, let alone the only Espada, who's capable of healing injuries at an alarming rate. In fact his accelerating healing abilities are so powerful, he can instantly regrow something like a severed arm, without any repercussion. Boomstick: So he's has a healing factor that's faster than Deadpool right? Wiz: Well, not exactly. While it is true that his healing abilities are easily faster than Deadpool, Ulquiorra can't repair any of his internal organs or his brain. So if, let say, his lungs got heavily damaged, then he'll have issues breathing for the rest of his life. Boomstick: Awww.... But because this is an anime with lots of swordplay and sword combat, Ulquiorra is also a skilled sword fighter. Wiz: And much like every other Arrancar, as well as the Soul Reapers, Ulquiorra's sword is known as a Zanpakutō. But unlike the Soul Reapers, Arrancar's Zanpakutō is the source of their Hollow Powers. By saying a certain word, or on rare occasions a phrase, following by the name of their Zanpakutō, the Arrancar can unleash their power, as well as changing their physical appearance. The only downside however, the Arrancar can't use their weapon while in their released form. In Ulquiorra's case, his Zanpakutō is named "Murciélago". Boomstick: "Murciélago"? What the hell does that mean? Wiz: Murciélago actually means two things. It can mean either "Bat" in Spanish, or "Black-Winged Great Demon" in Japanese. But which ever you choose, both names fit perfectly. By proclaiming "Enclose, Murciélago," Ulquiorra, while only getting a minor alteration to his physical appearance, will gain large demonic bat wings on his back. (Ulquiorra Murcielago Theme playing) Boomstick: While in this form, Ulquiorra's Spiritual Pressure is increased drastically, and even gain a few new abilities. One prime example is his "Luz de la Luna". This allows him to generate javelins of pure green energy, which he can use them a throwing projectiles, or as a melee weapon. And remember that Cero he can generate in his normal form? Yeah, it turns out that he has a much stronger variation while he's in this form. Wiz: The Cero that Boomstick is referring to is known as "Cero Oscuras". Basically, Ulquiorra replaces his green Cero with a black cero with green outlines. This Cero is strong enough to blast away Ichigo's hollow mask, and is even capable of destroying a large part of the city-sized Las Noches' dome. Boomstick: And I know what all of you are thinking; "Ohhh... Ulquiorra sounds terrifying. It's a good thing he can't get any more scary." (makes buzzer sound) That's where you're wrong! Because he can get even more terrifying! Wiz: As it turns out Ulquiorra is also the only Espada to learned how to enter in a 2nd released form. And before anyone say that Yammy has a second form too, we'd like to counter that argument by saying that that's officially not a second form, that's something called his "Enraged Form". But with that said, Ulquiorra's second form is known as; "Resurrección: Segunda Etapa". Now unlike how he entered his first released form, Ulquiorra doesn't need to say a certain word of phrase in order to enter this form. Instead, all he has to do is to just do it, and show his enemy the meaning of "True Despair". Boomstick: While in this form, Ulquiorra is, no fucking shock, even stronger! Not only is his Spiritual Pressure increased dramatically once more, as well as using stronger version of his abilities in his first released form, but he also gain a few new abilities. For one, he gains a tail! Which he can use as both a third arm, and a even as a whip! Plus, remember that Luz de la Luna ability we mentioned a little while back? Yeah, it turns out that he has a stronger version known as Lanza del... uhhh Relam... uhh... Wiz, can you pronounce this? Wiz: It's called the "Lanza del Relámpago". Boomstick:....... Showoff.... Wiz: Hey, you wanted me to pronounce it for you! Boomstick: I just wanted to see you screw up on a pronunciation! Wiz: Well, it's never going to happen Boomstick. Boomstick: Ughh... Anyway the Lanza del whatever is, as we had before, a stronger version of the Luz de la Luna. Not only does it play out very similar towards it's weaker counterpart, but if it's throw, it can unleash a powerful explosion that can destroy the fortress of Las Noches without any effort! My God! Wiz: Ulquiorra is one of the deadliest Espadas. While he may only be the 4th ranked member, he's proven to be just as dangerous, if not more dangerous that his stronger allies. He managed to hold back Yammy with a single arm, easily stop Grimmjow from attacking by grabbing his sword, and have even killed Ichigo on two different occasions. One of them involve driving his hand through Ichigo's chest, and the other involving him firing his Cero Oscuras through his chest. Boomstick: Plus there's the fact that he managed to keep his second form a secret from everyone, including Aizen, and even managed to escape from another dimension roughly 4 hours after Grimmjow uses his portable Caja Nega... Ci.. Wiz: Caja Negación. Boomstick: Goddamn it Wiz! Wiz: But with that said, Ulquiorra isn't without his flaws. While he may not express any emotions, there are some, very small signs of him being a bit overconfident. Like the aforementioned moment of when he fought Grimmjow. Despite Ulquiorra being much stronger than Grimmjow, he was caught off-guard by Grimmjow, which resulted in Ulquiorra being imprisoned in the Caja Negación for a good four hours. Not only that, but his regenerative capabilities does have limits. Not only can he not heal vital organs, and his brain, but if his body has sustain enough damage, then his body can dissolve into dust. Boomstick: He also has the belief of, "If he doesn't see it, it doesn't exist." For example, when he and Orihime were discussing the ideas of human emotions and heart, Ulquiorra had no idea what the hell she was talking about. And to fully understand what she was taking about Ulquiorra was planning on puncturing a hole through her chest in order to see the human heart. Wiz: It wasn't until his second fight with Ichigo, when his body had enough and was dissolving. As he was accepting that he was going to die, Orihime was reaching out to him. For, whatever reason, Ulquiorra tried to reach out, with his hand dissolving before they could make contact. With that one small gesture, Ulquiorra learned what a heart.... Boomstick: (Makes a vomit noise.) Wiz, just shut up so we can see Ulquiorra and Itachi fight! Wiz: Fine...... (Ressurection Segunda Etapa theme plays) Ulquiorra: Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Itachi Uchiha (Cue Itachi Uchiha Theme) Wiz: The Uchiha is known amongst many as the most powerful, and arguably most feared clan in the entire Hidden Leaf Village. So it would only be natural they'd produce some powerful ninjas that would forever change the course of ninja history. And just one of these ninjas happened to be none other than Itachi Uchiha. Boomstick: Itachi was actually a really good person. He loyally served his village for a good decade and never one worked against the village's orders. However, whoever Itachi worked for decided to be a royal douchebag and forced Itachi to murder almost every Uchiha in his clan. That is, all except for one, which eventually came back to bite him on the ass. Wiz: After comitting the atrocity of murdering almost his whole clan, Itachi was driven by remorse, knowing Sasuke would have to live with this as much as he did, with this in mind, he left the village, publically became a traitor and was ultimately invited to join the criminal organisation, the Akatsuki. There he met many different kinds of individuals, including his new partner in crime, Kisame Hoshigaki. Boomstick: Kisame would make a great partner on fishing trips, Itachi and Kisame would also be asked to go and recruit Deidara into the Akatsuki as well, using his special ability to ultimately pull him in, increasing the Akatsuki's numbers one by one. *Itachi with his Sharingans active gazes down upon a defeated Deidara* Itachi: You have lost... Wiz: The Uchiha Clan possess a special form of Dojutsu, for the Uchiha clan, it is the Sharingan, this particular ability first manifests in an Uchiha's eyes are experiencing a hardship or becoming emotionally compromised, Itachi first awakened his Sharingan at the young age of eight. Boomstick: But that wasn't the end of it, after watching his best friend commit suicide by falling into a lake, Itachi awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan, letting the trauma of their death awaken it in his eyes, however past Uchiha would actually murder their friends to achieve this power, man... that's actually pretty fucked up, like, would YOU murder your best friend just so you can have more power? Wiz: Aside from the Sharingan, the Uchiha Clan have a natural affinity for Fire Release jutsu, and Itachi's favourite is Great Fireball Technique, he would often coat shuriken with fire to increase their offensive capacities however, Itachi was not simply a fire user, he is also a skilled Water Release practitioner, able to perform the Water Dragon Bullet Technique, likely for his alliance with Kisame, without an external water source. Boomstick: Itachi can also shape existing water into tendrils to strike his opponents from behind, he can perform Wind, Yin, and Yang Release, but another of Itachi's favourites jutsus is the lethal, deadly Amaterasu, the most powerful fire-based jutsu, many say that Amaterasu burns as hot as the sun itself. Wiz: Which would suggest Amaterasu burns as hot as 5,726 degrees Celsius, additionally, Itachi is a skilled martial artist, capable of fighting ninja military police without difficulty, additionally, Itachi is well versed in the use of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, being able to create multiple clones of himself with total ease. Boomstick: He can even use Crows as Shadow Clones too, just when you think you got him, BAM! It's a bunch of crows, and it's hard to tell what's a clone and what's the real Itachi, making it all the more difficult when Itachi uses his clones. Wiz: As a fully-trained Konoha Anbu, Itachi is skilled with a sword, which was his main weapon during his clan's massacre, Like many Uchiha, he specialised and was very advanced with shurikenjutsu even in his early childhood, his throwing speed was unprecedented, letting his repel other kunai with his own. Boomstick: Though let's go back the Sharingan, there's more stuff to talk about. Wiz: Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan is capable of casting illusions to his foes, many of them involving crows, but he didn't keep these illusions long lasting, he often used them to share information or psychologically disable opponents, allowing him to end fights before they even began, activating his illusionary genjutsu was as simple as making direct eye contact with his foes. Boomstick: Man, that sounds tough, you better not look Itachi in the eyes, especially if you fucking hate birds! Wiz: Oh, he can also put you under illusion without eye contact too. Boomstick: Crap! Well, good thing Itachi's got more than that in his eyes, standing dozens of meters tall and red in colour, Itachi's Susanoo is one powerful motherfucker, at Itachi's command, it surrounds and protects him inside it's ethereal body, Itachi's Susanoo wields a sword known as the Sword of Totsuka and the Yata Mirror. Wiz: The Sword of Totsuka is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade that, in addition to standard cutting, can seal anyone it pierces, trapping them in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Boomstick: Never seen a sword do that before, but the Susanoo uses more than just a single blade, For long-range attacks, Itachi can use Susanoo to perform Yasaka Magatama, a long range projectile that makes an epic explosion once the projectiles collide. Wiz: The Yata Mirror can reflect any attack by changing its chakra nature to counterbalance an attack, making Itachi nearly untouchable in his Susanoo, however it can still be damaged, and can be broken with enough force, but it can reform itself, however using the Susanoo is the most taxing ability Itachi possesses. Boomstick: Using the Sharingan's more powerful abilities will take it's toll on Itachi, if he continually uses them, he'll eventually go blind, and the Susanoo reduces his Chakra and Life Force faster than any other ability. Wiz: And Itachi's reserves of chakra have a limit, which is why he doesn't stay in fights for prolonged periods of time, if he fights for too long, and his chakra runs low, he'll have to rely on his natural abilities. Boomstick: But still, this is a guy who's accomplished a lot of stuff, he bested Deidara and Orochimaru, fellow Akatsuki members, awakened his Susanoo when they had not been seen in decades and has collectively completed no fewer than 340 Ninja Missions over the course of 13 years. Wiz: Despite people thinking Itachi is a cold, merciless mass-murderer, he's actually a nice guy, his favourite hobby is eating at traditional japanese cafés, not something people would associate with Itachi. Boomstick: I... Admittedly wasn't expecting that at all, considering Itachi's history of questionable actions, he is not without his good side, which only so few people ever got to see. Wiz: And this was the true Itachi all along, a lot of his actions were never his own doing, and Itachi moved onto the afterlife letting his brother know that he truly loved him all along. Itachi: You don't even have to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this… I will love you always. Death Battle (The scene begins in Hueco Mundo, just outside of Las Noches. Itachi Uchiha is seen walking towards the fortress.) (Itachi's theme plays.) Itachi: This is quite an interesting place. As he's making his way, a mysterious figure appeared behind him. Itachi looks behind him and spots Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra: Who are you? And what are you doing here at Hueco Mundo? Itachi: Hmm... Who wants to know? Ulquiorra: I am Ulquiorra Cifer. One of Lord Aizen's Espadas. And you are not welcome here stranger. Leave now...... or perish. Itachi: Hmm... I go as I please. And no one, not even you, can tell me what to do. Ulquiorra: Then you leave me no choice. Ulquiorra pulls out his sword and points it at Itachi. Itachi: (Itachi points at Ulquiorra with his ring finger.) Prepare to perish.... Ulquiorra.... Fight Ulquiorra starts by teleporting and appearing behind Itachi. He attempts to strike Itachi from the back, but Itachi managed to block his sword by quickly pulling out a kunai. Itachi proceeds to push Ulquiorra back, and tosses a few of his kunai at him. Ulquiorra managed to easily block the kunai with his arm, but received not stab wound on his arm thanks to his Hierro ability. While distracted by the kunai, Itachi proceeds to use one of his jutsus. Itachi: Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu! A blast of fire emerged from Itachi's mouth, and is heading towards Ulquiorra. In responses, Ulquiorra pointed his out his finger, and managed to perform a Cero. The two blasts clash, with Ulquiorra's Cero easily overpowering Itachi's Fireball Jutsu. Despite Itachi about to get hit by Ulquiorra's Cero, he just stood there, and delivering a small smile. Ulquiorra's Cero manages to hit Itachi completely engulfing him. After the blast was finished, Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Believing that Itachi is dead, Ulquiorra flew back down. Ulquiorra: Hmm... what a waste of my time. You weren't even worth my effort. As the smoke clears, however... Ulquiorra: Hmmm.. (Gasps)... Ulquiorra spots a charred piece of wood in replace of where Itachi was. Ulquiorra: What is this.... Itachi: You weren't expecting that were you? Ulquiorra looks behind him, and spots Itachi. Still alive, and with no injuries. Ulquiorra: How did you survive my Cero? Itachi: It's simple..... I just used a Substitution Jutsu. Ulquiorra: A Substitution Justu? Itachi: It allows me to move out of harms way, and replace myself with an inanimate object. Ulquiorra: Well then.... with that ability of yours, I guess I'll have to be more careful with your skills.... Itachi: But here's the sad part.... Ulquiorra: What.... Itachi proceeds to use his Sharingan, while looking directly at Ulquiorra. Next thing he knows, Ulquiorra is bounded onto a wooden cross. Ulquiorra: What is this..... He eventually spots an army of Itachis, with each one of them wielding a sword. Itachi.... That Substitution Justu is among one of the more weaker Justsu. Ulquiorra: What going on? Is this another one of your tricks? Itachi: This is the power of my Sharingan. Which allows me to several abilities one couldn't imagine. Ulquiorra: And I take it that those powers come from your eyes? Itachi: That's correct... The army of Itachi prepare to strike at a defenseless Ulquiorra. Itachi: Itachi.... Ulquiorra: Hmmm.... Itachi: You asked me who I was. My name, is Itachi Uchiha. The Itachis proceeded to thrust their blades at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra watches as they attack him. As they are about to stab Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure begins to increase. Itachi: Hmm... Ulquiorra's Spirital Pressure continues to build up until he managed to break free from his predicament, as well as have the Itachis be reduced to one. With the Spirtal Pressure, Itachi was pushed back, but was able to quickly regain his footing. The two stare at each other giving each other a dead expression. Itachi: How did you break free of my Sharingan? Ulquiorra: It's simple.... it wasn't real. Itachi: What? You knew it was an illusion? Ulquiorra: Of course... how else were you able to do create a cross, and have me bind on it in less than a second? Even if you were fast enough to do all that, even an ordinary human can at least feel the their limbs being moved. But I didn't feel my arms or my legs being grabbed. While it did took me a second to figure it out... I was able to deduce that everything was fake... An illusion. And now that I know that the sources of the illusions come from your eyes as well, as you needing to make eye contact... your Sharingan will be rendered useless. Itachi: Hmmm... Impressive. You've done your homework. However.... Suddenly another Itachi appears behind Ulquiorra, and proceeds to perform a Jutsu. Itachi clone: Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. As Ulquiorra's looking behind him, the Itachi clone spits out a giant fireball and is proceeding towards Ulquiorra. Itachi: That's still a small portion of my skills.... The Fireball managed to engulf Ulquiorra, and explosion. Itachi then proceeded to use another Jutsu. Itachi: Fire Style, Blaze Ball! Itachi fires out a massive fireball towards Ulquiorra. The fireball then proceeds create a massive explosion, destroying a good portion of the battle arena. Itachi: The only one who can defeat me is one who shares my same blood. Ulquiorra: Then I'll be the first. Itachi: Mmm... Ulquiorra appears behind Itachi, unharmed, but with burnt clothing. He then proceeds to deliver several slashes, resulting in Itachi going airbourne. Ulquiorra kept striking at him while keeping Itachi airborne. He then delivers a strike which results in Itachi crashing down to the ground. Following that, Ulquiorra performs another Cero at a downed Itachi. As Itachi sees Ulquiorra charging his Cero, but is standing completely still. Ulquiorra (Thinking): He's up to something..... Ulquiorra proceeds to fire his Cero at Itachi. The Cero managed to hit and engulf Itachi. While he was firing the Cero though however, Ulquiorra spots a flock of crows flying away from the blast. Ulquiorra (Thinking): Crows?.... Suddenly the crows turned towards Ulquiorra and began to charge at him. Without hesitating, Ulquiorra proceeds to fire a series of Balas at the flock. A good portion were destroyed, but the rest managed to dodge his balas. Itachi: Take this... Ulquiorra: Mmmm.... Ulquiorra looks above and sees Itachi performing another jutsu. With the hand gesture, the crows changed into shurikens. The shurikens managed to hit Ulquiorra. With Ulquiorra distracted, Itachi proceeded to deliver a devastating slash, sending Ulquiorra crashing down. After which, Itachi landed down, and appeared behind a downed Ulquiorra. Itachi: Pathetic... Despite this, Ulquiorra managed to get back up. The two stand for a few seconds, not even looking at each other. Ulquiorra: Is that all you can do? Itachi looks behind him and sees that Ulquiorra is unfazed by his attack, with the minor exception that his clothes are ripped. Itachi: Heh.... I shouldn't be surprised. If you can endure my Fire Jutsus, you can most certainty survive that. Ulquiorra: Don't flatter yourself... The two continue to stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move... During this, Itachi noticed that tattoo of the number 4 on Ulquiorra's chest. Itachi: What does that number mean? Ulquiorra: Hmm? Itachi: The Number 4 on your chest. Ulquiorra: It's my rank. I am one of Lord Aizen's top ranking members of his army. And it just so happens I'm the 4th strongest member of the Espada. Itachi: Hmm... No wonder why you're able to endure my attacks. The two continue staring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move...' With a little twitch from Itachi, Ulquiorra teleports before he can make a more. He appears behind Itachi, and attempts to slash at him. As he slashes at him, Itachi performed another Substitution Jutsu with a flock of crows replacing him. Ulquiorra (Thinking): This again.... Itachi appears behind Ulquiorra and proceeds to deliver a series of attacks, including martial arts, throwing kunai at a stunned Ulquiorra, and using another fire Jutsu. Itachi: Fire Style! Fireb---''' But as he's about to perform the Fireball Jutsu, Ulquiorra quickly grabs Itachi by the face, interrupting him. Ulquiorra then proceeds to fly upwards the dome of Los Noches, with Itachi still in hand. As the two made it to the top, and entered a night filled desert area, Itachi retaliates by taking one of his kunai, and slice Ulquiorra's hand off, which causes him to fall. Ulquiorra notices that his hand was cut off, and Itachi falling. Luckily, Itachi was near ground, and was able to land safely. With a quick glimpse of where his hand use to be, Ulquiorra paid no real attention, and proceed to land on top of the highest tower. Itachi watches a disarmed Ulquiorra. Then suddenly..... '''Itachi: Hmm.... Ulquiorra managed to regrow his severed hand in less than a second. Itachi: You can regenerate lost limbs? That's an interesting ability. Ulquiorra: That's correct.... And because of my ability to heal, killing you will be easy. (sigh....) But I'm not taking anymore chances..... Allow me to show you the extent of my power. Itachi: "The extent of your power?" Ulquiorra raises his sword. Ulquiorra: Enclose..... Murciélago... As soon as he says the command phrase, a large amount of black energy engulfs Ulquiorra. Without hesitating however, and while Ulquiorra is transforming, Itachi is concentrating to change his Sharingan into the Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi: Mangekyō Sharingan! As he had finished, Ulquiorra had completed his transformation. Itachi looks upward and sees that Ulquiorra has acquired minor changes. His sword had disappeared, the hollow mask had changed into a helmet with horns, the black lines underneath his eyes had gotten larger, the clothes appeared to be different, black lines appeared from his fingers, and large bat wings had emerged from his back. (Ulquiorra Murcielago Theme playing) Itachi: This is your true form? Ulquiorra: Let me demonstrate for you..... Ulquiorra teleports. Realizing that Ulquiorra is about to attack him from behind, Itachi does a 180° and proceeds to use Amaterasu. Itachi: AMATERA---''' But before he can finish, Ulquiorra appears in front of him and pushes him, resulting in Itachi being pushed back with a ton of force. Despite being sent flying back, he still attempts to use Amaterasu. '''Itachi: AMATERSU! This time however, Itachi managed to perform the technique. With that, black flames appeared and enveloped Ulquiorra's left arm. Realizing what's happening, Ulquiorra quickly materialized an energy spear thanks to his Luz de la Luna ability, and tossed it at Itachi. Itachi sees the energy spear and managed to dodged it. With that distraction however, Ulquiorra, without hesitation proceeded to rip his left arm off. As Itachi managed to regain his footing, he notices that Ulquiorra's missing his left arm. Itachi: I see you didn't think twice about severing your arm. Ulquiorra: Did you forget already? In less then a second, Ulquiorra regrew a new left arm. Itachi: Hmmm? So, you can use your regenerating ability, even while in this form? Ulquiorra: Yes..... I can regenerate quickly in all my forms..... Itachi: (Thinking) "All of his forms?" What does he mean by tha--'' But he could deduce on what Ulquiorra meant, Ulquiorra tossed another energy spear at Itachi. Itachi managed to avoid it by disappearing, and then reappearing behind Ulquiorra. Anticipating that Ulquiorra teleported at a safe distance. With that, Ulquiorra extends his arm, and points out two of his fingers. As he's doing this, Ulquiorra is charging his Cero. Seeing this, Itachi performed Amaterasu for a second time. '''Itachi: AMATERASU!! With not being impressed with the technique, as well as anticipating it... Ulquiorra: Pathetic.... Cero Oscuras. ...Ulquiorra fires the Cero Oscuras at Itachi. Itachi begins to notice Ulquiorra charging his Cero, and notices that the energy he's emitting is black as oppose to green. A massive blast of black energy fires out of Ulquiorra's fingers, which resulted in Itachi's visual contact with Ulquiorra to be block by the black mass of energy, which also resulted in Amaterasu both enveloping, and clashing with Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. Neither Ulquiorra and Itachi are giving each other an edge as both of them are concentrating to keep their respected techniques from failing. During this however, Itachi's left eye begins to bleed. Itachi (Thinking): No.... not now... Ulquiorra begins to notice that Itachi is struggling, and decides to increase the Cero Oscuras' power. With a burst of his Cero Oscuras, Ulquiorra managed to overpower Itachi's Amaterasu. Itachi sees the Cero blast heading towards him. With that, Itachi seen with a shocked face, and is engulfed by the blast, as a large explosion appears shortly afterwards. Ulquiorra eventually ceases his Cero Oscuras. After which, Ulquiorra looks at the crater wear Itachi should be, only to discover that Itachi is nowhere to be seen. Convinced that he's not dead, and that Itachi used another Substitution Jutsu, Ulquiorra began to look for him. Ulquiorra: We know you're not dead yet... Just as he's continuing his search for Itachi, a giant skeletal creature engulfed in flames appears behind Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looks behind him, and appears to be in shock. Itachi: SUSANOO!!! Ulquiorra looks and sees Itachi, with his Akatsuki robe heavily burned, in the center of this strange creature. Ulquiorra: What is this? Itachi: This is one of ultimate techniques; Susanoo! Ulquiorra managed to calm himself and regain his posture. Ulquiorra: Sorry to say but... Ulquiorra materializes another energy spear. Ulquiorra: .... but that won't be enough to kill me.... Itachi: We shall see! Both Ulquiorra and Itachi are about to clash, as Itachi commands the Susanoo to punch Ulquiorra, while Ulquiorra is flying towards Itachi with the Luz de la Luna in hand. Ulquiorra managed to block the Susanoo's punch, and proceeded to toss his energy spear at Itachi. Itachi commanded the Susanoo to block it. The Susanoo blocks the spear with it's left hand. But as it moves it's hand out of the way, Ulquiorra appears in front of Itachi, while charging a Cero Oscuras. Ulquiorra: Unimpressed.... Cero Oscuras. The Cero Oscuras blasted at Itachi at point blank. The ribs on Susanoo is able to defend Itachi from Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras... only to eventually crack. Itachi (Thinking): No... To make matter worst, Itachi began to cough blood. Itachi struggles to keep Susanoo from falling apart. In a desperate attempt, Itachi attempts command Susanoo to punch Ulquiorra, while he was busy firing his Cero. As the Susanoo was delivering a punch, Ulquiorra spots it, and teleports to safety. Ulquiorra then appeared behind Itachi, and charged another Cero Oscuras. Ulquiorra: You are weak.... Itachi looks behind him as he sees the ball of black energy from Ulquiorra's fingers, unable to defend himself in time. The Cero Oscuras fires, and hits the Susanoo, penetrating through it, and blasting Itachi. Itachi is sent flying and crashes through one of the sides of Los Noches' domes, and into the sand. The Susanoo construct shatters and falls apart, reducing it into nothing. Despite this, Itachi struggles to get back onto his feet. He's on the ground, on his knees and hands. As he struggles to get back up, Itachi begins to cough violently. In the process, he notices blood in the center of his palm. He then looks up, and sees Ulquiorra slowly making his way towards him. As Ulquiorra is making it way, Itachi decides to wait for him, and sit upwards. Eventually, Ulquiorra managed to make his way towards a battered and weakened Itachi. Ulquiorra: You never stood a chance Itachi Uchiha. Itachi: Hmm.... You think that that because you're standing above me all mighty, that I would be intimidated? You know nothing of what I had to do in order to protect the Hidden Leaf Village. I massacred my entire clan, just to protect it. Ulquiorra: I bet they felt true despair when they were killed off. Itachi: They did. And I regret what I had to do. Ulquiorra:....... Then let me help you reunite with your clan, and let you know how they felt. Ressurection Segunda Etapa theme plays Just then, black energy appears around Ulquiorra, and his spiritual pressure begin to increase yet again. Itachi: What's going on? Ulquiorra: I'm about to show you the true meaning of "True Despair". Ulquiorra's body began to change. The helmet changed to two horns, the black marks underneath his eyes spread even further, greatly resemble black tears, his eye changed color, black fur grew at his arms and his entire lower half, and a devil tail appeared. Itachi watched in complete shock. The black energy dissipates, revealing Ulquiorra's second form. Ulquiorra: Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. Itachi looks at Ulquiorra in his second form. Itachi: So this is what you meant of you being able to heal in "All your forms". Ulquiorra: That's right. This is my most powerful form. Segunda Etapa. What makes this form more interesting is that I'm the only one who's capable of achieving this form. Not even my master, Lord Aizen knows of this form. While Ulquiorra is explaining his second form, Itachi is attempting to make hand gesture, in a last ditch effort to perform a Jutsu. Ulquiorra: .... This is the meaning of.... Just as Itachi was about to finish his hand gestures, to perform a Jutsu, Ulquiorra's tail wrapped around Itachi's right hand, interrupting his concentration. He then grabbed Itachi's left hand, rendering Itachi defenseless. He then lifts Itachi until Itachi was suspended in the air. Ulquiorra: .... True Despair... With his remain hand, Ulquiorra pointed his fingertips directly at Itachi's chest. Ulquiorra then proceeded to charge his Cero Oscuras. Itachi watches as Ulquiorra is charging his Cero. Ulquiorra: Join your clan.... in Hell! Ulquiorra fires his Cero into Itachi, blasting right through his chest. With that, Itachi ends up gaining a large hole through his chest. His life quickly begins to diminish. Ulquiorra then lets go of Itachi's arms, letting the dying Itachi fall to the ground. Ulquiorra: It's sad. If you were a bit stronger... Ulquiorra flies upwards and materializes an energy spear thanks to his Lanza del Relámpago ability. Ulquiorra:... you might've been a worthy rival... Ulquiorra tosses his energy spear at a dying Itachi. The spear made contact at Itachi's neck, and exploded... destroying what's left of Itachi's body, effectively killing him. Ulquiorra flies down. Ulquiorra: (sigh...) What a disappointment. KO * Ulquiorra walks away as he reverts back to his original form. * Itachi's damaged headband can be seen in the sand. Conclusion Boomstick: Guess you don't need the blood of an Uchiha to kill this Uchiha. Wiz: Both Ulquiorra and Itachi were about on even grounds... when they were in their base forms. However, as soon as Ulquiorra entered his release form, the fight became more and more one-sided towards Ulquiorra's favor. Boomstick: Both of these emos were capable of dealing damage to each other and were about on even grounds when it came to intelligence and cunning. But unfortunately Itachi has a few more limitations than Ulquiorra. Wiz: The best, or rather, worst example has to go to Itachi's Chakra. While it is true that his Chakra is among one of the highest than most of the other ninjas, his chakra, like nearly everyone else's, has a limit to how much they can use before they run out. Boomstick: And even though Itachi is also capable of creating illusions thanks to his Sharingan, because it wasn't real, and Ulquiorra is capable of keeping a calm demeanor in stressful situations, Ulquiorra was able to break free of Itachi's illusions. Wiz: Plus, Ulquiorra is capable of enduring more injuries thanks to his Hierro and accelerated regenerative capabilities. Not to mention, Ulquiorra has endured worst outcomes. During his confrontation against Hollow Ichigo, Ulquiorra was struck by a powerful Cero at point blank range. That one blast was powerful enough to create a massive ball of pure plasma. Despite this, and the fact that he had accepted his fate, Ulquiorra was able to survive that devastating blow, though with major injuries. And according to scientists, the current record of how hot plasma can get, is approximately 3.6 Billion degrees! Which is vastly hotter than Itachi's Amaterasu, which only stands at roughly 5,728 degrees Celsius. Or 10,338.8 degrees Fahrenheit. There's no doubt that Ulquiorra would be more than capable of dealing with the extreme heat of Itachi's Amaterasu, let alone any of Itachi's other Fire-themed Jutsus with only minor injuries at worst. Boomstick: Well, I guess you could say that the chance of Itachi winning was next to Cero. Wiz The Winner is Ulquiorra Cifer. Next Time 1HP. It's all these two combatants have. Despite this, these two dead combatant can be, and are deadly individuals. If these two were to fight, who would be victorious? Who will be rooting for? Ulquiorra Cifer Itachi Uchiha Who do you want to win? Ulquiorra Cifer Itachi Uchiha Who's your favorite Anime Character? Ulquiorra Cifer Itachi Uchiha Did you agree with the outcome of Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Itachi Uchiha? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles